I Was Caught Mast by a Classmate
by Rich L. Khalifa
Summary: Biarpun aku sudah bersikap biasa seolah tak ada apapun yang pernah terjadi. Tapi, Pria itu bertingkah sedikit... Aneh. Remake komik Toshigoro no Otokonoko to Are. KRISTAO / TAORIS Slight other.


_._

 _._

 _._

 **Tao Pov...**

.

Sekarang, Liburan musim semi hampir berakhir. Aku tengah sendirian dirumah dan aku punya Kaset _A Nurse AV (Read: Blue Film)_ yang kupinjam dari temanku.

.

Semua keperluan untuk menunjang kenyamanan acara menonton itu sudah kusediakan. _Spaghetti_ instan yang masih mengepul panas, beberapa S _nack_ kentang beda varian rasa, _Popcorn_ garing rasa keju dan Satu botol besar _Cola_ dingin.

.

 _Perpect._

.

Bokongku dengan nyaman menimpa pinggiran ranjang berkasur empuk sambil memeluk bantal. Dan tangan kananku - _yang agak gemetaran_ \- masih erat memegangi _Remote Control-_ nya. Posisi ini menurutku sudah _-amat-_ pas karena tepat menghadap TV layar datar yang letaknya berada di samping pintu kamarku.

.

Kaset itu berputar Semestinya. Terpampang di layar TV yang jelas dan kontras _-membuat mataku terus menghujami alat elektronik itu dengan penuh fokus-_ serta suaranya yang sengaja kuperkeras. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah.. nyanyian dari _Scene_ film itu leluasa menjamah seluruh kamarku yang sempit, dengan aku berada didalamnya.

.

 _Membuatku menderita, karena ulahku bodohku sendiri._

.

" Nngh."

.

 _Shit_.

.

Desahku tak sengaja saat area bawahku mulai tak berasa nyaman dengan suara-suara film itu.

.

 _' Ahh. A-ahh.'_

.

 _' No doctor. Ahh~.'_

 _._

 _' D-dont, Inject more~.'_

 _._

Aku tak kuasa lagi mendengarnya. Tubuhku mulai bergerak gelisah. Posisi duduk seperti apapun benar-benar membuatku tak merasa nyaman. Begitu mataku bergerak rendah untuk meninjau sesuatu...

 _._

 _O-ow.._

.

Te-ternyata.. Keadaan benda keramatku sudah sangat kritis.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tanganku yang bebas bergerak lincah dengan sendirinya untuk _'memanjakannya'._

.

" Uh... Ah." Erangku reflek karena keenakan.

.

Sebenarnya ini hal yang cukup _Natural_ jika berakhir seperti ini.

.

Tentu saja. Aku pria tinggi, dengan otot perut dan bisep yang sexy. Lantas, bisa dimengerti jika gejala ini terjadi karena rasa penasaran seorang remaja pada adegan dewasa pria wanita yang berada di depan hidungnya. Sangat normal, bukan?

.

 _Tapi_...

.

 _' Ahh~. Aaaahhhh, doc_'_

 _._

 _'_ __tor. I CUMINGGGG~.'_

 _._

" OH. I'M CUM_" Teriakku dengan nada yang memalukan.

.

Aku tidak merasa ada hal yang janggal seditpun, sebelum...

.

'"_MINGGG TOOOOOOO~."

.

...Teman sekelasku tengah memergoki kegiatan hinaku dari celah pintu kamarku, dengan mata terbelalak dan belanjaannya terjatuh. Berserakan, sampai salah satu buah apelnya menggelinding ke arah kakiku yang tak berbalut celana.

.

 _Tunggu..._

 _._

 _Ini..._

 _._

 _Tidak.._

 _._

 _mungkin_

 _._

 _kan.._

 _._

Tubuhku rasanya membatu, dan rasanya rohku keluar dari tubuhku.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I Was Caught Mast** by a Classmate.**_

 _._

 _Based on Comic_ _ **Toshigoro no Otokonoko to Are.**_

 _._

 _Disclaimer_

 _ **Toshigoro no Otokonoko to Are © Aya Sakyo...**_

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Tao (Huang Zi Tao) & Kris (Wu Yi Fan) slight other._

 _._

 _Genre:_

 _Humor, Romance (Maybe)._

 _._

 _Warning:_

 _Yaoi, Typo, Humor, OOC._

 _._

 _._

 _Please, Enjoy.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Aku Huang Zi Tao.

.

Malam-malam saat liburan musim semi hampir berakhir. Saat aku masih angkatan ke dua di SHS ( _Read: Senior High School_ ).

 _._

 _' Aah Ahh~. Su-sudah cukup doc-tor.'_

 _._

 _ **Sprut**_ _._

.

...Secara tak sengaja dilihat jelas oleh Kris -si wajah _bitchy-_ , teman sekelasku.

 _._

 _' I'm cumming~. My Sexy Nurse.'_

.

...Sedang melakukan _Masturbasi_. Dan yang lebih buruk, dia menontonku sampai... _klimaks_.

.

Suasananya sangat _Absurd._ Kasetnya masih berputar, bahkan suara speakernya tetap menggelegar. Dengan aku yang _telah_ menghentikan kegiatan tak berbudiku, rona wajahku yang sudah amat nyentrik dan dia yang masih tak bergeming. Berdiri mematung dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Perhatiannya terpatut pada barang keramatku yang masih kupegang, dan keadaannya lengket.

.

Beberapa menit masih dalam keadaan yang sama, sampai akhirnya Kris membuka suara berat khasnya yang seperti pria tua.

.

" Si-silahkan lanjutkan." Ucap Kris agak gelagapan.

.

 _What the ..._

.

Aku tersentak. Ucapan yang bagus sekali, sampai aku berniat mengubur diri dalam-dalam di hutan tropis.

.

Kupikir dia akan memarahiku, mengejekku atau yang paling buruk... dia akan mengancamku. Lalu setelahnya, dia akan memerasku hingga aku jatuh miskin. Tapi reaksinya malah diluar dugaan.. dia justru menyuruhku untuk.. melanjutkannya... (?)...

.

 _Bloody Hell._

.

Kenapa situasinya jadi serba tidak normal?

.

" Ye-yeah." jawabku malu dan sulit. Rasanya tenggorokanku kering sekali.

.

" _B-bye then._ " Pamit Kris sambil mundur teratur dari balik pintu dan menghilang. Meninggalkan barang belanjaannya yang tercecer di dekat pintu kamarku.

.

Kepalaku jatuh terkulai.

.

 _Aku menyesal sekali._

.

Seharusnya aku ingat dengan baik, pepatah temanku yang meminjamkan kaset itu.

.

 _ **The Rule of Masturbation**_

 _ **.**_

\- Pintu kamar harus dikunci.

.

\- Pintu Rumah harus dikunci.

.

\- Jangan segera depresi bahkan jika sebuah ' Malapetaka' terjadi. ( _Read: Ketahuan)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arghhh.._

.

Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa pria itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

Tapi seketika aku kembali mengangkat wajah dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku begitu erat hingga kuku-kuku jariku memutih. Sepertinya secara mendadak otakku bersugesti hal yang amat positive.

.

" Baiklah. Mari lakukan lagi." ucapku membara untuk menyemangati diri. Kurasa melanjutkannya seperti kata Kris bukan ide yang buruk, dan mungkin... rasa maluku bisa sedikit berkurang.

.

" Yeah. Mari putar ulang adegan terbaik film ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, Shit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini tidak lagi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah well_. Bukan masalah besar ' _Tertangkap basah_ ' oleh teman sendiri.

.

Toh... Itu sudah terjadi.

.

Aku akan melupakannya dengan cepat saat sekolahku dimulai lagi. Yup, hari ini. Bahkan kini aku tengah berada di dalam bus menuju sekolah.

.

Memang sih, -mungkin- itu hal yang lumayan sepele, tapi benar-benar mulus membuatku depresi karena malu. Belum lagi jika mengingat.. aku harus bertemu dengannya di sekolah setiap hari.

.

Oh, rasanya buruk sekali.

.

..Tapi tak pernah juga sampai terpikir untuk pindah kelas.

.

 _Tunggu.. Kenapa malah ingat lagi.. Aduh._

.

" TAO."

.

Aku menoleh karena kudengar seseorang yang kuyakini.. dia -Kris- memanggilku dengan suara berat dan lantang, sampai penumpang lain terpaku pada kami.

.

Tidak.. lebih tepat fokus mereka pada dia, bukan padaku. Lihat saja para wanita dan uke langsung merona saat dia menghampiriku dengan langkah tenang. Sampai rambut pirang dengan poni panjang diurai hampir mengenai mata itu bergerak _Slow Motion_. Auranya memang selalu cemerlang, siapapun di bus itu pasti terpekik senang jika berada dekat dengannya.

.

Padahal dia tampil santai dengan seragam yang sama denganku. Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dikeluarkan, dan kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Dasi biru tua dan celana kotak-kotak biru. Memakai Tas sekolah Formal, serta memasang _earphone_ berwarna putih telinganya.

.

 _Tapi... Kenapa sensasinya selalu amat berbeda denganku. Ughh._

.

Aku pun tanpa sadar merona. Tapi perlu kutegaskan, ini bukan karena aura superstarnya yang amat gemerlap melainkan karena rasa maluku yang menguar lagi dan langsung membuat memori saat ' _kejadian itu_ ' bergentayangan lagi di kepalaku seperti hantu.

.

 _Harapanku sirna._

.

 _Arggh.. Kapan aku bisa melupakannya?_

.

" Selamat pagi." Kris menyapaku duluan, menyadarkan pemikiran ku yang semakin melenceng. Kami berdiri berdampingan karena busnya penuh. Tempat duduk mayoritas diduduki para wanita.

.

" P-pagi." Balasku canggung.

.

" Liburan musim semi rasanya hanya sekejap mata ya?" ucap Kris dengan nada tanya padaku. Sepertinya dia ingin mengobrol pagi-pagi.

.

 _Dasar ibu-ibu.. e-eh bapak-bapak.._

.

" Yeah. Masih Kurang lama." Jawabku sekenanya.

.

Lihat. Masih sama seperti biasa. Kan?

.

Kris dan aku masuk JHS ( _Read: Junior High School)_ yang sama. Kami cukup mengenal satu sama lain. Walaupun kami tidak terlalu dekat saat itu. Barulah saat sekelas di SHS ( _Boys School_ ) kami akrab.

.

" Kau mau permen karet?" Tawar Kris padaku.

.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. " Rasa Mint?" Tanyaku penuh harap, semoga rasa favoriteku juga ada.

.

" Ya. Rasa Mint dan Anggur."

.

" Aku mau." Ucapku penuh semangat.

.

Karena dia tampan dan populer, aku selalu berpikiran bahwa orang sepertinya tidak mungkin mau berteman denganku.

.

Tapi, setelah pertama kali aku _Hang Out_ bareng dengannya. Aku baru tau ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik, dan akhirnya kami pun jadi teman dekat.

.

Jadi, cukup normal saat dia datang ke rumahku.

.

 _Tapi_...

.

" Hey." panggilku padanya. Kris pun menoleh ke arahku.

.

" Hmm." Sahutnya bergumam, agak acuh.

.

" Tempo hari, Kenapa kau_?"

.

 _E-eh, kenapa aku jadi membawa-bawanya lagi..._

.

" A-a.. Tidak. Lupakan."

.

Dia mengernyit heran, tatapan nya terus menghujamiku. Sepertinya ia masih penasaran dengan kalimat yang tadi sengaja ku potong.

.

Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung lagi. Aku pun membuang muka, tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencairkan situasi canggung ini.

.

 _ **Beep**_

 _._

Terdengar suara dering _Smartphone_. Reflek aku menoleh lagi padanya. Dia tampak terkejut, saat aku menatapnya tiba-tiba. Dia langsung menyembunyikan _Smartphone_ miliknya di dadanya.

.

" Apa itu salam pagi dari cewekmu?" Tanyaku antusias. Mataku dengan tak sopan berusaha menjangkau sms itu.

.

" Jangan mengintip." Larang Kris.

.

" Ha~. Pria tampan selalu saja memiliki semua hal yang bagus. Seperti percintaan. Aku iri~." Ucap ku sensi.

.

" Ini... tidak berarti apa-apa untukku." Kris berucap santai meski tatapan nya sedikit sendu.

.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit terganggu saat dia mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Kenapa dia bisa berucap ringan pada pria seperti ku yang.. barusan terang-terangan mengaku jomblo!?

.

" Kau.. Pria populer memang beda dengan orang biasa. Kau menyebalkan." lanjutku, pura-pura tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

.

Kris malah tertawa renyah mendengar ucapanku.

.

" Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda."

.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

.

" Ahaha."

.

 _See._

.

Memang sudah seharusnya kami seperti ini. Kami bisa tertawa lepas bersama-sama dan terkadang juga tidak.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam istirahat pun tiba setelah studi sejarah yang rasanya memakan waktu ratusan tahun. Kelas sudah ramai seperti biasa. Penuh dengan gunjingan para pria tentang olahraga, otomotif, dan dada wanita. Aku tak ikut larut dalam obrolan kurang penting seperti itu, menurutku ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting dan perlu kulakukan saat ini juga - _mengambil roti dari dalam tasku demi perutku yang bergemuruh ria-_.

.

Ohh.. terlebih ini juga mengingatkanku jika acara menontonku selama liburan kemarin memang cukup royal dan membuat upahku ( _read: uang jajan)_ menipis. Sampai membuatku harus berinisiatif seperti ini, yakk membawa bekal ringan dari rumah.

.

Aku sudah berangan-angan pada roti keju berbau sedap ini.. pasti kuhabiskan dalam waktu yang singkat. Jika saja tanpa tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiriku dengan langkah tergesa dan membuatku langsung menghentikannya pada gigitan pertama.

.

" Tao~. Kembalikan _Coming in F Cup Minoru Mina's Nurse Visit_ padaku!" Ucap Kai, si pria itu santai sambil merangkul bahuku.

.

" Ah Maaf, Kai. Aku belum selesai menontonnya." ucapku ambigu. HOHO... Sebenarnya setelah Kris memergokiku pun, aku selalu memutar ulang kaset itu.

.

 _Praktis bukan?_

.

" APA! Masa kau belum selesai menontonnya. Kau kan meminjamnya selama liburan musim semi. Jika tak lekas menontonnya, kakakku Taemin akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku meminjamkannya padamu!"

.

" Aku tau. Tapi aku masih belum mendapat _Feel-nya."_

 _._

Kai terlihat terperanjat, sepertinya ia tak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan kulontarkan. " Kau..._kau bermasalah dengan _Minami F-Cup ?_ "

.

Aku hampir berdusta kembali sebelum _dia.._ lagi-lagi mengangguku.

.

" Pinjamkan F-Cup itu padaku?" Kris bertanya di belakang kami, membuatku terkejut _-lagi-._ Untuk beberapa detik tatapan kami tak sengaja bertemu dan mendadak nafasku tersengal.

.

" Ah, tapi Tao berusaha menyimpan _itu_ untuk dirinya sendiri." Kai dengan seenak jidatnya membaca isi hatiku.

.

" Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu." Ucapku tak terima, padahal benar _-sekali._

.

" Lagipula, aku tak mau meminjamkannya pada orang yang punya pacar." Kai berucap sinis.

.

Omong-omong.. dengan berat hati ku sampaikan bahwa _status_ Kai... Si pria narsis yang sering mengaku wajahnya kece badai ini.. masih Jomblo. Persis seperti ku.

 _._

 _Miris_.

.

Kris tampak biasa mendengar penolakan Kai.

.

" Oh. Itu mengingatkanku." Ia berbicara dengan sorot mata yang cukup terluka. " Aku... sudah putus dengan pacarku."

.

Hening.

 _._

 _Wa-what.. S-seriously?_

 _._

Kai dan aku terdiam. Sepertinya kami mendadak merasa bersalah karena bergurau dengan candaan yang ga asik.

.

Kai lalu tiba-tiba maju, mendekati Kris.

.

 _ **Grep**_

 _._

Ia memegang bahu Kris dan mendorongku dengan kurang ajarnya. Wajahnya entah kenapa mendadak berseri, seperti baru mendapat ilham.

.

" Kalau begitu, biarkan _Nurse AV_ menyembuhkan luka di hatimu sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku memahami rasa sakitmu, kawan." Katanya sok baik dan bijak. Kris merespon nya dengan senyuman elegan sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

 _._

Aku hanya bisa mencibir. Eh, tapi tunggu_

 _._

 _WHAT?_

.

Kai termagu sesaat sampai kemudian ia tampak memutar otak. Kemudian, Jari telunjuknya dengan tak sopan menunjuk hidungku.

.

" Begini saja, karena kau bilang ' _belum benar-benar menontonnya'._ Bagaimana kalau Kris ikut kerumahmu dan kalian tonton bersama?"

.

 _Hah... ?_

.

" Lalu besok kembalikan lagi padaku. Se-se-ge-ra mungkin!"

.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo..._...

.

" Baiklah, baiklah."

.

Seharusnya aku yang menjawab itu, _**Stupid Wu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _HA-AAAH._

 _._

 _Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?_

.

KAI... Akan kukutuk dia jadi pria HOMO dan semoga saja dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

.

 _Amien_.

.

" Aku pulang." Teriakku (meskipun terkesan kurang lantang) saat masuk pintu depan rumahku, ibuku yang mendengarnya langsung muncul, menyembulkan sebagian wajahnya dari ruang tamu.

.

" Selamat datang, sayang. Oh, ada Kris juga?"

.

" Iya bibi. Maaf menganggu."

.

 _Kris juga! Kenapa dia bisa mengikutiku dengan begitu santai... Apa dia amnesia?_

.

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati, sampai tiba didalam kamarku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ckleek**_

.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya gesekan sesuatu. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat dan tenggorokan ku rasanya tercekat saat berbalik dan menemukan.. kris tengah tersenyum sensual ke arahku dan tangannya yang tengah memegangi benda yang sepertinya mengeluarkan suara gesekan tadi. Entah kenapa wajahku langsung memerah dengan kurang ajarnya.

.

.

.

" ... K-kau mengunci pintu Kris?"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **AN**

Sebenarnya ff ini untuk event # KrisTaoDayEventINA, tapi krn tidak selesai pada tempo event itu maka kuputuskan untuk mempostkannya dilain waktu saja. Yah blm lg saat event itu berlangsung pikiranku sangat kusut krn keluargaku tengah berduka. Mohon memakluminya.

Tapi Ichi senang krn teman-teman sangat antusias mengikuti event itu. Ichi sangat bangga pada teman-teman.^^

Ff ini memang pure bukan ide Ichi. Ini Remake komik _Toshigoro no Otokonoko to Are_ karya _Aya Sakyo_. Ichi hanya menterjemahkannya saja dan mengganti Cast-nya dengan Kris, Tao, Kai, and other. Remake jg krn ada beberapa situasi yg perlu diubah. Ini satu-satunya komik Yaoi yang bikin Ichi suka, dan rasanya ga tahan klo ga dibuat versi Kristao.

.

Dan Oh.. untuk sekedar informasi ff yg lain blm lanjut krn Notebook ku mati. Damn, semua file ff disana. Krn itu aku akan mengetik ulang semua ff itu secara perlahan di hp, meskipun mengetik di hp selalu membuat Ichi frustasi.

 _ **Last, RnR please..^^**_


End file.
